


Without Bringing Me Dreams

by thesoleil



Series: Omega Milk [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha Tim Drake, Alternate Universe, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Drama (DCU), Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Breastfeeding, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd-centric, Male Lactation, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, POV Jason Todd, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Resurrected Jason Todd, Tim Drake Needs Love, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Worried Batfamily (DCU)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: 有時候，杰森會想把提姆推進一個巢穴，抱著他直到他入睡。然後在他醒來時強行餵他吃下真正的營養食品——他太瘦了，總是太努力工作以至於忘記吃東西——再帶著他重新入眠。
Relationships: Jason Todd & Tim Drake
Series: Omega Milk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964335
Kudos: 21





	Without Bringing Me Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/pseuds/Ellegrine). Log in to view. 



杰森·托德呻吟著，將一隻手從臉上移開。他的本能正在逐漸失控，一路直直滑進原始領域，這讓他幾欲抓狂。

“哦，看在老天的份上……！”

隨著胸部的疼痛加劇，他畏縮了一下。幾滴奶水從脹痛的乳房溢出來，浸入了襯衫。如果不是因為這麼生氣，他甚至可能會感到羞恥。他溢奶了。基本上，他產出的奶水足以供養整個韋恩族群，儘管目前他還不願意讓Damian除外的任何人喝。

不過，考慮到他對從蝙蝠洞裡飄出來的氣味的反應，他很有可能會改變想法。特別這麼刺鼻的味道，他站在樓梯頂部就能聞到。

他怒視著胸膛，質問道：“現在？認真的嗎？”彷彿在嘲弄他似的，更多的乳汁冒了出來，滲進他柔軟的T恤。

杰森沒想這麼快就開始供養。在……一切發生之後。他可能是韋恩族群的 Omega，但他有權利。這是他的身體，他的奶水，然後由他決定誰可以喝。這意味著禮物，是加強族群連結的東西。不是無償贈送的禮物根本算不上禮物。

他們都沒敢開口——即使他很確定他們迫切希望這樣做。自從他說“現在不行”以來，他們誰都不敢提這個話題。

他的幼崽達米安·韋恩這一個月以來都在無聲地幸災樂禍，因為他被允許進入了杰森的巢穴，被杰森豐沛的Omega乳汁哺育著。他根本不必多說什麼；他的味道揉雜了奶香，讓每個人都知道他是族群 Omega的最愛。他是寶貴的，被信任的，被珍愛的。

但——

提莫西·德雷克渾身上下都飄著難聞的氣味，一隻壓力很大又疲憊不堪的Alpha幼崽： _過勞–精疲力盡–傷心–傷心– **難過**_ 。

太令人震驚了。杰森的乳房發脹疼痛。他走過老爺鐘時感覺走進了一堵氣味築成的牆，基本上像是朝他臉上打一巴掌。

“這沒什麼的，”杰森在下樓梯之前說。

他並不是在逃避提姆。當然，說他沒有試圖迴避提姆也不完全正確。

儘管其他人可能認為這是因為他對被“替代”感到很生氣，但他們離事實真相相距甚遠。提姆是個出色的騙子，順便說一句，杰森表示的是讚美。他很清楚，能自如地說出讓人信服的謊言如何在很多事情上達到多麼不同的效果，尤其是他還住在犯罪巷的幼崽時期，這無疑不止一次地挽救了他的生命。但是提姆？他已經把說謊這件事提高到了一種藝術的水平。

杰森一生中從未見過如此令人信服的說謊者。從提姆的聲音語調到散發出的偽裝的情感氣味，他從未見過能比提姆更讓人印象深刻的傢伙。

這就是問題所在。

因為杰森在場時，提姆身上都會散發出 _舒適–安全_ 的氣味，他不知道提姆是真心這麼覺得，原諒了他在拉撒路池水影響下的精神錯亂及襲擊，還是那只是為了維持族群內的和平而偽造出來的假象。

想起在池水的影響消失之後，他跪下向提姆道了歉，提姆當時回答：“我從來沒有怪你。杰森，你無需道歉。”，這段回憶根本沒法減輕他心裡的質疑。

必須是撒謊吧？

誰能原諒a）幾乎割斷了他的喉嚨的人，b）幾個月以來都用貶義字稱呼他的人，從本質上將他去人格化為一種東西，一個“替代品”，而不是一個人，以及c）一個失去理智膽敢對幼崽動手的Omega。

因此，當杰森走進房間時，聞到提姆的氣味裡燃起一簇欣喜的火花的時候，他並不確定那是不是真心的。

他真的，真的希望它是真實的。因為想到任何一隻幼崽，就算是一隻年長的Alpha幼崽，都會害怕他，就像被一把小刀劃開腸子一樣——這樣的傷口是雜亂破碎的，需要很長一段時間才能癒合，有些人甚至無法生存。

“嗨，杰森，”提姆說，朝他柔和地笑著。

自他認識提姆一直以來，他都是朝他露出這樣的笑容。當杰森粗暴對待他並升級為足以致死的暴力行為時，提姆臉上還是帶著同樣的笑容。這是意味著絕對信任的微笑。這從裡到外震懾了杰森。

他做下的那一切怎配得到這些。所以…這一定是謊言，對吧？

他裸露的腳趾蜷緊在蝙蝠洞的石頭地板上，專注於腳下寒冷。因為他認為自己知道答案，但是他不確定自己是否已經做好面對它的心理準備。杰森不配得到如此寬恕和尊重。

即使群的連結因他的死亡而受到重創，他仍然傷害了一名韋恩的幼崽，這本該是他天性裡最不可侵犯的本能。

“你多久沒睡了？”杰森用命令語氣問道。

提姆的目光越過咖啡杯的邊緣，緩慢而茫然地朝杰森眨了眨眼。他眼皮底下的黑眼圈比平常顏色更深，好像他已經好幾天沒睡覺了。他知道他們最近的工作情況——在哥譚忙於尋找並拆除炸彈——所以這並不令人意外。提姆習慣將自己的生理需求放在一邊，從而損害自己的利益以幫助他人。

這實在激勵人心，又令人沮喪。

有時候，杰森會想把提姆推進一個巢穴，抱著他直到他入睡。然後在他醒來時強行餵他吃下真正的營養食品——他太瘦了，總是太努力工作以至於忘記吃東西——再帶著他重新入眠。

“七十三小時，”提姆說，然後將注意力轉回蝙蝠電腦上的報告。

杰森緊握雙拳，力道大地讓他幾乎感到疼痛。因為那種平淡的語調（他可以很容易地用相機核實），讓杰森思考在他道歉時提姆的回應裡的真正意涵。

因為提姆用同樣平淡的語氣講了這些話。 “我從未責怪過你。你無需道歉，杰森。”

杰森用一隻手揉了揉臉，深呼吸一口氣。杰森下來洞穴之後， _壓力超大–疲憊不堪_ 的氣味已經不再那麼強烈。

但——

那是因為提姆關心杰森而杰森在他身邊的原因嗎？還是因為杰森在場，所以提姆散發出他可能會認為是弱點的氣味？

“該死，”杰森呻吟著，試圖整理腦內的一團亂麻，身上飄出一陣沮喪的浪潮。

提姆的打字速度變慢了，他用眼角餘光看著杰森。

是因為他擔心杰森，還是在擔心杰森接下來可能會因為沮喪和憤怒出手攻擊他？

“七十三小時，鳥寶寶？”杰森要求。

即使考慮到現在正在處理的情況的迫切程度，這也是種不健康的奉獻行為。在過去三天哩，甚至布魯斯都小睡了片刻。沒錯，每個人都交替著休息，但仍然會有指令在發現新炸彈的位置時立即喚醒所有人。提姆肯定在他應該休息的時候一直在房間裡用筆記本工作。

除此之外，提姆仍然在處理案件，比如說撰寫報告和觀察結果或是更新文件——所以這正是布魯斯倚重他的原因。

“七十三小時，”提姆回答，手指依然在鍵盤上敲個不停。

有那麼一瞬間，敲擊聲聽起來像炸彈的倒計時。 8. 7. 6。

一陣顫抖使杰森的脊椎疾馳而下，他強迫自己拋開過去幾天困擾他的記憶，所有人都在努力拆除小丑的炸彈，這些噩夢比平時還要糟糕。

這…這…不一樣。他們拆除這些炸彈的時候沒有拯救 _杰森_ ，但他們無疑從小丑最新的陰謀中拯救了很多人，包括無辜的幼崽。所以他——他要驗證一個理論。

提姆也許可以偽裝自己的言語和氣味，但是當他疲憊不堪時，他的本能反應沒法撒謊。

杰森的手指滑入提姆的髮絲；提姆幾乎立即貼近了他的觸碰，雙眼顫抖地閉上了片刻。

好吧，這給出了答案。

提姆在他出現時散發出的 _舒適–安然_ 的氣味顯然是真實的。不知為何，提姆真的不怨恨杰森瘋狂時發生的一切。這是奇蹟。他傾向於繼續質疑，質疑提姆的理智，但是……杰森決定到此為止。

杰森深吸一口氣，退後一步，問自己是否下定決心——因為如果要收回接下來的話或稍後改變主意會是極其殘酷的事情——然後命令道：“回去巢穴！”

提姆用眼角瞥了一眼杰森，手指在他喝咖啡時單手敲了敲按鍵。 “我得解決這個——”

“我的巢穴，”杰森澄清。

他一直無視的蝙蝠洞醫療區域一片沉默。這片沉默無法掩飾從迪克·格雷森和布魯斯·韋恩身上噴湧而出的 _貪婪–羨慕–渴望–嫉妒_ 的惡臭。特別刺鼻，把提姆先前的筋疲力盡–悲傷氣味都覆蓋過去了。

“小翅膀？”

“別動，迪克。你的傷口還沒縫好，”布魯斯告誡道。

他們的氣味裡充滿太多的 _乞求–希望_ 了。他現在無法應付這個，他的心理狀態還不穩定，沒辦法談論自己的感受或想法。一部分的他仍然是那隻未分化的幼崽，破碎地躺在倉庫的地板上，等著他的兄弟和父親拯救他。

杰森還沒辦法消化他們都沒有出現的事實。

想到他們三個同時出現在他巢穴裡的畫面，就緊張地讓他汗流浹背。他只是……總有一天，會沒關係的。只是不是今天。

所以——

“不是現在，”他對他們說，沒有把目光從提姆身上移開。

提姆放下他的咖啡杯，敏捷地站起身。他沒有開口問，“你確定嗎？”可能是他擔心這樣做會惹惱杰森，並讓他改變心意。

_絕望–拜託–不要是–玩笑_ 的氣味席捲了提姆。

“過來，”他命令道。

杰森轉過身，走上樓梯回到莊園。後頸發癢；他從來不喜歡背對Alpha，特別是是在沒有足夠的空間進行戰鬥，機動和逃脫的時候。

他不認為提姆會攻擊他，尤其是在無緣無故的情況下，但聯盟的訓練並不是容易忘卻的記憶。多年的記憶浸透了他。他仍然能聽見塔莉亞把他踢翻在到訓練室的地板上時嘲笑他的話，“永遠不要讓任何人繞到你背後，特別是不要讓Alpha。”

當他們抵達了他的巢穴，提姆停在了門口。這比任何事都能舒緩了杰森的擔憂。

他脫掉了襯衫。乳汁從疼痛的胸部溢出來，淌過他的胸膛和腹肌。提姆的氣味改變成某種杰森只能形容為 _求求你–要我–做什麼–都行_ 的東西。

“過來吧，鳥寶寶，”杰森說。

提姆跨過門檻，然後僵住，目光左右躲閃，一副做壞事時被抓個正著然後等著被掃地出門的樣子。得知提姆對個人領土有健康的尊重觀念讓杰森很愉快，但是如果提姆再不來幫他緩解脹痛的胸部，杰森就要生氣了。

達米安還在學校，幫不上忙；他幾個小時之內都不會在家。

~~而布魯斯和迪克是沒有為杰森復仇的人。~~

杰森做了個鬼臉，然後釋放了對氣味的控制。甜美的Omega奶香飄散到空中，沒人能抵抗。 “ _今天大放送_ ，鳥寶寶！”

提姆站在巢穴的邊緣，眼神不到三秒鐘就變得狂躁。他走來走去，凝視著杰森身上奶水流淌的痕跡並舔了舔嘴唇。他聞起來像是 _渴極了_ 。

“ _杰森，拜託！_ ”

杰森驚呆了，凝視著他。他知道提姆具有驚人的自制力，但這……哇哦。任何處在飢渴狀態下的Alpha都會把這樣的命令當作進入杰森巢穴的憑依，而完全忘記——需要Omega來握住你的手或手腕進行引導，才是正式地許可你進入巢穴。

“啊，什麼鬼，鳥寶寶。”杰森伸出手。 “進來吧。”

提姆的手很暖和。他的硬繭位置與杰森的不在同一處，這是使用長棍和槍枝的區別。提姆進入巢穴後，杰森便放開了提姆的手指。

杰森伸手去碰觸提姆的喉嚨，震驚地發現提姆居然一動不動，任他觸摸他的要害。提姆怎麼能這麼信任他？杰森差點殺了他！他幾乎割裂了那正貼在杰森的手掌上的喉嚨……

杰森將手放在提姆的頸後，引導提姆傾向他流奶的胸部的時候，淚水刺痛了杰森的眼睛。 “喝吧，提米，”他小聲說，聲音嘶啞。

提姆貼上來，然後與杰森想像中會發生的畫面形成鮮明對比的是，他慢慢地吮吸著。好像他在品嚐它。好像杰森的乳汁比最好的葡萄酒還要珍貴。好像這是只會發生一次的神聖的事情，所以他必須以最大的尊重對待它，並在他能被允許的時間內品嚐它。

杰森小心翼翼地撫摸提姆的頭髮時，他的手在顫抖。

突然，杰森想起提姆的幼崽期很大一部分時間是獨自度過的。他永遠不會開口詢問，但他不禁想像傑克·德雷克和珍妮特旅行結束短暫返家時是否會生產奶水。提姆哪怕只有一次，像個正常幼崽被哺育過嗎？

他們之間的連結發芽茁壯，每一口飲下的乳汁都讓它成長得越發強大。這與杰森哺育達米安，他唯一准許喝他的奶水的人非常不同。 _欽慕_ 流竄過不斷增長的族群連結。

他被打敗了。眼淚落下來。

杰森輕撫提姆柔順的頭髮，閉上了眼睛。提姆沒有對他撒謊也不害怕他。他確實原諒了發生的那一切並且信任杰森。真是了不起又勇敢的Alpha幼崽。

連結鞏固，強勁而穩當。他們可能要需要一些時間，但是——他們是族群。


End file.
